la verdadera apariencia
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: ASTRALXKOTORI-.-.ASTRALXKOTORI.-.-.-., :: kotori quiere conoser a la persona que ayuda a yuma en los duelos...astral se sonroja al escuchar esto .-.-.- TRANSPARENTSHIPPING
1. sonrojo

Hola lectores , :3 disculpen si me demoro en hacer las continuaciones de mis historias anteriores , es que no pude inspirarme estos días , pero les prometo que lo seguire no hay duda de ello..hasi que solo deven esperar pacientes.

Ah y con respecto a mi siguiente fic quise hacer algo de YU GI OH ZEXAL (por que es la serie que actualmente estoy viendo en estos tiempos y por que también esta super oh por lo menos me eh enamorada de esta serie tan repentinamente (¿) lol….

Bueno como se habran dado cuenta , mi historia comprende a kotori y a astral como protagonistas, aunque en realidad el mas importante sea yuma , pero como es una historia romantica que comprende solo a estos dos personajes , yuma estará como (ada madrina en este fic x3) bueno eso sono un poco baka de mi parte ._. . por que muchos sabran y comprenderán que la pareja mas famosa es yumaxkotori , por que además es la chica con la que mas se ve en la serie y ustedes se preguntaran por que yo aria un fic de ellos dos (astralxkotori?

Y yo les respondo que tengo mis razones , por que hay varios capítulos que eh visto y en los que me ah quedado sonando esta pareja , como por ejemplo, ¿por que ella se sentia tan feliz de que el este bien? [luego de sonrjojarse] ¿Por qué astral parpadeo tantas vezes cuando kotori le dijo a yuma que todo estaría bien contando con su amigo astral?...y hasi puedo seguir una gran lista y repito…mi intención no es ofender a los que aman la pareja de yuma y kotori , es simplemente que pensamos distintos :3 y espero mas alla de toda las opiniones que les guste m fic :3 y se basara mucho en la primer temporada

**LA VERDADERA APARIENCIA**

Yuma como todas las mañanas regresaba a su casa caminando junto con su amiga Kotori y su compañero de duelos Astral.

Kotori tenia muchas ganas de conocer al compañero de yuma que lo salvo de varios accidentes y que grasias a el pudo salir de ellos. Por eso ella luego de interrumpir a yuma sus presunciones en los duelos , le pregunto – Yuma cuando podre conocer a tu amigo astral?, pregunto la peliverde con una agradable sonrisa

Yuma estaba buscando alguna respuesta adecuada para poder desirle pero no la enontraba , hasi que simplemente dijo con una risita nerviosa y posando su mano en la cabeza…jeje no lo se kotori el solo es visible para mi…pero de repente yuma al observar luego a astral para que le de alguna respuesta , el ve que su compañero estaba sonrojado y sin desir ni una sola palabra ni siquiera alguna observación como suele hacer - uh?, astral se sonrojo…desia entre sus pensamientos el pelirojo moreno

-Uh… es una lastima…desia la chica con la cabeza cabizbaja , y algo frustrada pr no poder conocer a la persona que havia salvado a su mejor amigo – bueno me devo ir adiós yuma nos vemos mañana …desia la chica de ojos naranjas dirigiéndose a su casa y alejándose cada vez mas

-Adios kotori mañana nos vemos , desia el chico extendiendo su mano hacia arriba para despedirse…lego este se da vuelta para ver al fantasma y dirigirse a el – astral una pregunta , ¿Qué senimientos tienes por kotori?


	2. sentimientos

Hola otra vez se que no eh detallado bien el capitulo anterior ^^U gomen es que se me paso toda la hoja en escribir la nota del autor [lo que va antes de la historia], pero ya no me pasara mas hasi que desidi que esto fuese breve lo siento es que cambiaron mi Microsoft Word jeje y por eso tengo pocas hojas (solo 4) O.o….en fin espero que es guste mi cap ^^

**Recordadndo los sentimientos – cap 2**

**Ya la noche havia empezado y los tsukumo habían terminado de cenar .**

**Astral mientras tanto en la habitación de Yuma como ciempre empezó a recordar aquella chica de cabellos menta demasiado frecuente y también sus palabras con respecto a el ("me gustaría conocer a astral"), el no savia por que le pasaba eso y por que cuando la recordaba sentía cierto calor que rondeaba su corazón y lo hacia tranquilizar**

**-Aaaaah bien hora de dormir¡…desia el moreno entrando a su habitación y sorprendiendo a su compañero de duelos celeste . Luego yuma empieza a recordar la pregunta que le hiso a su amigo esta tarde y en esto le vuelve a preguntar con mas confianza…-oh astral ¡ todavía no me respondiste a mi pregunta picaron jeje…le desia iñandole el ojo y hasiendo como una broma o algo hasi**

**-te refieres a lo que siento por Kotori?...desia el chico celeste nuevamente sonrojado y mirando hacia la ventana observando la noche pasifica de la ciudada queriendo al menos tranquilizar ese calor que rodeaba su pecho al recordarla..y luego aspiro un poco de aire y continuo – siento un calor aquí adentro cuando me acuerdo de ella…desia señalado su pecho con su mano derecha**

**-Aaaah YA VEO¡ te gusta kotori…desia el pequeño pelirrojo sonriendo sorprendido**

**-¿Que es eso?...pregunto ingenuamente astral e interesado en el asunto.**

**-cuando te pasan esas cosas es por que te gusta alguien muy especial , por su carácter o por ue te alegra estar con esa persona y ese alguien en ese cso es kotori….le explicaba a su amigo mientras que astral se sorprendió por su respuesta..-oh saves , creo que ella también le gustas ,tu y eso que ni si quiera te ve**

**En esto astral se sorprendió muy sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa asomando su rostro.**

**De repente en la ventana sin que ellos se dieran cuenta el ojo izquierdo de orbital 7 estaba observando toda la conversación de ambos y luego disimuladamente su ojo virtual subia hasta llegar al techo de la casa donde se encontraba kaito.**

**-EEEH kaito sama ¿Qué aremos con ellos parece que astral le gusta una chica, no nos servirá de nada estos datos en los duelos? …desia el robot preocupado**

**-Callate imbécil…le dijo regañándole…-se perfectamente que tengo en mi cabeza para vengarme de m rival por entrometerze en mi camino JAJAJJAJAJAJA¡**

**Continuara…**


	3. paz?

Bien este es mi tercer capitulo de mi fic "La verdadera apariencia" Y devo aclarar antes que nada que Kaito Tenjo es el antagonista del fic , si bien me quedo como anillo al dedo , por que el solo considera solo a astral como su rival y no a yuma :3 por esa razón me pareció tierno que aparesca en esta historia. Hasi que sin mas que desir , disfruten mi siguiente cap ^^

**¿En son de paz? – cap 3 **

-llegare tarde¡ llegare tarde¡…desia el chico moreno impaciente por que se havia quedado dormido como todos los días antes de ir a la escuela

Luego cotidianamente astral se le asoma flotando para acompañarlo todas las mañanas a ir a la escuela , (aunque al pelirrojo no le hacia falta )

Yuma desesperadamente iva corriendo hasta que derrepente tubo que detenerse por que el cemaforo estaba en rojo…-A este ritmo llegare tarde…desia el chico desesperado y trotando en el mismo lugar , luego su mirada se dirigió a astral y este mismo aprovechando que estaban mas tranquilos le pregunto…- oye astral ¿Que quieres que le diga a Kotori de parte tuya?...le dijo sonriendo

-eh?¡...contesto astral sorprendido

-Ah jaja ya se déjamelo todo en mis manos amigo….le desia el pelirrojo moreno corriendo ya que el cemaforo havia cambiado a verde para continuar.

-hey no¡ yuma espera…desia el chico celeste , sonrojado , y saviando de que quizás yuma podría cometer algún disparate en contarle algo a su amada chica de cabellos verde menta.

-jaja ya se quieres que le mande muchos besos de tu parte?...desia el chico bromeando devuelta

-yuma encerio no…desia el chico flotando al lado de yuma rápidamente .

Ambos chicos discutían por que uma quería desirle algo de parte de su amigo y el no quería…pero derrepente cuando ivan llegando a la escuela , su mayor sorpresa fue al ver a kaito y orbital 7

-Ka-kaito , que haces aquí?¡…desia el pelirrojo sorprendido al verlo

-tranquilo vengo a ayudar a astral…desia con apenas una pequeña sonrisa.

-kaito – sama no esta disimulando muy bi… pero fue interrumpido por kaito

-Ya cállate idiota¡…desia en un susurro.

-yuma , no creo que el se proponga nada bueno si aparece aquí…desia el chico celeste desconfiando de su peor rival

-lo se…le contesto yuma asintiendo on la cabeza…luego se dirigió al rubio y le pregunto otra vez…¿Qué es o que quieres kaito?

-bien ire al grano , esto es un pequeño chip que eh creado con una pequeña energía , que hace que cualquier fantasma tome la apariencia de un humano…desia mostrándoles el chip y luego continuo…-pense que seria algo bueno que astral lo tuviese.

continuara


	4. disfraz

Bien por fin casi estoy terminando este fic :D y ahora podre hacerlo mas extenso por que ahora si descargue Microsoft Word ¡ (^^u jiji disculpen la demora de mis antriores fic ) y creo que este será el primero con el que termine mas rápido, también quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia y les guste y a los que no también XD (acepto todas las criticas hasi que bienvedenidas sean). Con respecto a kaito en los capituos ustedes se preguntaran que ridículo, por que el aria algo tan bajo y les vuelvo a repetir (como desde el principio creo que no quedo muy claro) es basado en la terminación de la primer temporada y por ende kaito no le prerdona aun que astral lo derrotara. Quería aclararlo por si las dudas…ah y gomen si kotori no aparece aun , pero es que la tengo para algo muy especial :3 bueno sin mas que desir espero sus mejores criticas y a leer

**La trampa en ese disfraz – cap 4**

En el capitulo anterior yuma y astral estaban discutiendo por kotori , hasta que repentinamente apareció kaito junto con orbial 7 diciendo ofrecerles ayuda mostrándoles un chip que cambiaria la vida de astral para siempre…

-y bien yuma lo aceptas o no?...desia kaito mostrándose algo amistoso con el pelinegro-rojo para parecer que todo estaba bien

-escuchame kaito grasias por tu ayuda….desia el chico moreno con una mirada seria , aspiro un poco de aire y continuo serrando el seño de su puño…-pero como piensas que confie en la persona que quiso desaparecer a mis amigos?

Kaito esperaba esa respuesta de parte del ojos color fuego rojizos, por eso para que sus planes marcharan a la perfeccion el chico sonríe maléficamente diciendo…-bien yuma¡ si no me crees miralos con tus propios ojos…desia el chico rubio con vestimenta negra lanzando el chip , cerca de yuma calculando mas o menos donde podría estar en ese momento el chico celeste.

-Que – ¿que es esto?...desia el muchacho desconcertado por esa situación al ver un gran humo celeste y delicado al lado de su amigo y compañero de duelos astral.

en ese momento la apariencia verdadera de astral se estaba transformado por completo dejando ver hasi a un chico de cabellos celeste , con la misma formalidad del peinado , textura blanca , ojos amarillos miel y llevando consigo un traje escolar similar al de yuma solo que en verde azulado identificando hasi que tenia 14 años y no solo eso , si no que también era visible para las demás personas.

-ASTRAL¡…desia el moreno de ojos rojizos sorprendido al ver a su compañero celeste con la apariencia de un humano casi real.

-yuma ,tengo la misma apariencia que los humanos…desia el chico de cabellos celestes observando sus manos , también sorprendido

-ya veo ¡…esto es genial , grasias kaito¡no se como agradesertelo…desia el chico muy feliz por ver la verdadera apariencia de su amigo o por lo menos humana

-no tienes que agradecerlo…desia cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa de satisfacción retirándose de allí..-ah y espero que eso te sirva para alguna chica supongo….desia volteando su cabeza hacia atrás un poco.

-oooooh eso es cierto¡ kotori , ven vamos ahora tengo que presentarte a ella…desia el moreno cogiendo la mano de astral y corriendo hacia la escuela

-espera yuma¡ todavía no me termina de entender la actitud de kaito¡…desia algo incomodo por qe era la primera vez que sentía como un humano el poder correr y cansarse luego como tal.

-yaa amigo no seas aguas fiestas..de seguro kotori le encantara verte hasi… me das un poco de envidia sana jeje….desia mientras corria con su amigo de cabellos celetes..-ooh no llegamos tarde¡…desia yuma al llegar al patio…- ya se¡ quedate aquí mientras yo busco a kotori, no me tardo…desia el pelirrojo alejándose cada vez mas de astral.

-oye espera¡…grito desesperadmente ya que no havia duda de que en el fondo astral sentía nervios como un humano, pero también miedo por que el no estaba acostumbrado a esto…-(al menos lo bueno es que al fin la conosere) dijo sonrojado y luego mirando hacia el cielo asomando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro


End file.
